Crushing It
Crushing It is the 15th episode of the first season of the series DC Super Hero Girls. The episode was released online on July 19, 2019 on the Cartoon Network website, and it first aired on July 29, 2019. The episode features Diana flubbing her various extracurricular activities due to the presence of Steve Trevor, with Diana blushing and babbling and acting giddy. The team decide to eliminate Steve so Diana can return to her capable self. Plot Diana has a big week ahead of her. She will be debating with Jess over toilet paper being hung in the over or under position on Tuesday, conduct ancient alchemy with Karen on Wednesday, leading the marching band with Barbara on Thursday, and star as Juliet in Zee's play of Romeo and Juliet on Friday. Diana's big week starts with Monday. She is on the school's volleyball team, and is on the verge of winning. Her friends are watching her from among the audience, who are all feeling very confident about Diana. However, Diana suddenly becomes distracted by a handsome boy named Steve Trevor. As a result, she loses the game to the rival team. It is revealed that Steve was the first boy Diana met when she first came to the world of man. She instantly developed a crush on him, and now whenever he is around she gets all fluttery inside that she is unable to focus or do anything. Her friends worry that Steve's presences might put her off her big week, especially since he was going to be a full time student at Metropolis High School after his application to the military academy got rejected. On Tuesday at the toilet paper debate, Diana makes a strong statement that toilet paper should be hung in the over position. It looks like Diana and Jess are on the verge of winning the debate until Steve takes to the stage and says either way does not really matter. Diana becomes all fluttery and supports his statement, much to Jess's shock. On Wednesday, Karen and Diana are doing alchemy at the school science fair. While processing some chemical, Diana becomes distracted again by Steve who walks in with his science project. Not paying attention to what she is doing, Diana overfills a vile which causes the chemicals to explode. On Thursday, Diana leads the marching band across the school football field. When she sees Steve cycle by, she again becomes loves struck. She follows him around the neighbourhood, tailed by the whole marching band. On Friday, Diana plays Juliet in Zee's play of Romeo and Juliet. When Oliver Queen refuses to go on stage, because he is unsatisfied with the costume, Steve steps in to replace him. Once one the stage, Diana becomes all lovestruck once again as he crudely acts out his role and climbs up to her. When they get to the kissing seen, Diana goes all red, and set suddenly collapses. Diana's big week has ended in disaster. The next day, while the girls are watching a movie in the hideout, Diana walks in and sits down wrapped in a blanket. She has been unable to eat or sleep, and she now looked pale as a ghost. The girls decide to take her out for some girl time in order to take her mind off of Steve. Unfortunately, wherever they go they bump into Steve and Diana is all love struck when he spots him. By now Diana's crush for Steve has made delusional to the point that she may never be the same. So, the girls decide to take him out the next day. Supergirl, Bumblebee, Green Lantern and Zatanna prepare to take him out when he suddenly receives a call that his application to the military academy has been accepted thanks to Batgirl's hacking. The next day, with Steve no longer at Metropolis High Diana is back to her normal successful self. However, she now keeps of picture of Steve in her locker. References